


The adoption

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Rylex adopted kids [1]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Ryland and Alex decide to adopt!





	The adoption

"Hey, Rylie?"

Ryland hummed as he turned over to face his husband, as they were both lying in bed on a cool autumn morning, with the sun shining barely through the curtains.

"Yeah, Lexi?"

Alex was looking up at the ceiling, gently playing with his wedding band, as he was thinking to himself.

"I... I kinda want... to start a family." He finally said softly, as he looked to Ryland.

Ryland was a bit shocked at that. "You... are you saying you want to have kids?"

"Basically, yeah," Alex sighs as he looks back up at the ceiling. "We don't... have to have them now. But... soon, ya know? I mean... I'm hittin' forty soon. I... I wanna know what its like to... be a dad. Before its too late."

Ryland nods. "That makes sense. I... I can see if there's an orphanage nearby. Maybe we can stop by there in a few days. See if we can maybe find a kid or two to take home."

Alex immediately looked at him, with large stars in his eyes. "Holy shit. Really? Ryland, are you being serious?"

He's so excited. So, so excited.

Ryland chuckles. "Yes, I'm being serious. I've been thinking about wanting a kid too, Alex. You haven't been the only one."

Alex nearly squealed with excitement as he hugged Ryland tightly. "We're going to be dads!" He cheers.

Ryland laughs, hugging him back. "Well, we might not find any kids that we both would want to take home, at that orphanage, but we're defiantly going to try."

\------------

A few days later, they both had decided to go to the orphanage, and they were on their way. 

"So, how old do you think we should look for?" Alex asked as Ryland drove them to the orphanage a good bit away from their home.

"Hm... under nine, maybe younger." Ryland said as he stopped at a red light.

Alex nodded, writing it down. He was filling out the forms for them to be able to legally adopt a child. "Would... maybe five through eight work?" He asks.

Ryland nods. "Possibly. Lets say five or six. I still would want to be with them in their younger age. You know?"

Alex nods. "Yep. I'm right there with you." He writes it down, and places the clipboard down on his lap, and giggles excitingly. "We're going to be dads!"

Ryland chuckles. "Yep. Lets just hope we can find a kid to take home with us."

They finally make it to the orphanage, and they walk inside (Alex speed walking) and they walk up to the front desk, where a lady is clicking at her computer.

She looks up at them. "Can I help you?"

Alex nods. "Yes, um, we were here to wonder if we can adopt?"

The lady nods, and opens a tab on her computer, and takes the from Alex is holding, and looks at it. "Alex Taylor, male, age 39, and Ryland Smith, male, age 31?" She asks, making sure its them.

Alex and Ryland nod. "We're also married," Alex points out, smiling as Ryland blushes a bit.

She smiles. "Aww, that's sweet. How long?"

"Hm... around a year, at most." Alex takes Ryland's hand. "He's the best husband. He's my hubbie."

"Alex, I love you, but I have no problem killing you if you keep embarrassing me." Ryland warns, kidding, of course, as he blushes.

Alex giggles. "Oh, whatever."

The lady giggles, and looks back at the form. "Oh, I see you want around the age five or six. Well, we only have two five year olds, but we have a lot of six year olds if you would want to see them."

"Wait, two five year olds?" Ryland asks. "Why only two?"

She sighs. "Well, they're very close with one another. And one if them comes from a really, really bad home, and the other is there for her. She refuses to leave if her friend can't be adopted too. Hence why they are the only one's left."

Alex frowns a bit at hearing that. "Wow. That's... heartwarming and heartbreaking. Who are they?"

"The one with a really messed up past is Alice. Her friend is Olivia. She had a pretty rough past too, but not as bad as Alice's."

Ryland and Alex nod. "Can we see them?" They ask.

The lady nods, and she pulls out two files, and gets up and starts walking. "Follow me, please."

They nod, and follow.

The lady leads them to a small room, and opens the door to look inside. "Alice, Olivia? Can you come here please?"

Soon, two small girls walk out of the room, holding hands, and they look up at Ryland and Alex. "Mr. Taylor, Mr. Smith, meet Alice and Olivia."

Alice was a bit shorter then Olivia. She had pale white skin, shoulder length brown hair, bangs that mostly covered her left eye, and pale blue eyes. She was trembling a bit, clinging to Olivia.

Olivia had a bit of a tan-ish skin color, dark brown chin length hair, bangs being held back by a ribbon-bow headband, and brown eyes. She was smiling up at Ryland and Alex, and she was holding Alice's hand tightly.

Alex was in immediate awe at them. "Holy sh- crap! Look at you! You're so so cute!" He squeals.

Olivia giggles, as Alice blushes a bit. "Thank you!"

The lady smiles. "I'll leave so you can get to know each other. Just come to the front desk if you make a decision." She hands the two files to Ryland, and walks back to her desk.

Ryland looks at the files, and takes a mental note to read them. But for now, he smiles down at the two girls, and holds his hand out. "Hey, I'm Ryland. Its nice to meet you."

Olivia giggles, she's so happy and energetic, and she shakes his hand. "Its nice to meet you too!"

Alice nods, and looks down. She's very, very shy. Ryland smiles, and places a gentle hand on her head, and gently ruffles her hair. She looks up at him, and smiles gently.

Olivia smiles. "Do you two wanna come in our room? We can show you how awesome it is!"

Alex giggles. "Heck yeah!"

Olivia runs into her and Alice's room, and opens the door so Alex and Ryland can walk in and see.

The room was small, but they were small kids so the space didn't bother them, and there were two twin beds. The one on the right was covered in small plushies and a few cute drawings on the wall. Along with a large fluffy pink blanket.

The one on the left had barely anything on it, but a few books at the end of it, and a small pack of colored pencils and pieces of paper. There were also drawings hanging on the wall, the drawings were really detailed and very nice.

Olivia smiles. "The right bed is my bed, and the left one is Alice's!"

Ryland and Alex smiled, and walked in. Ryland walked over and took a seat on Alice's bed, and Alex took a seat on Olivia's bed.

Olivia ran over and took a seat next to Alex, and showed him a puppy plushie that she has. "This is Pupper! He's my dream puppy!"

The puppy is a small huskie, which has a few stiches in him, from possibly being ripped a few times, but is still very fluffy and cuddly.

Alex smiles widely. "Aww! He's so cute! I've always wanted a dog, and I want to name him Spoofie."

Ryland snorts. "Why Spoofie, again?"

Alex shrugs. "I don't know, it just sounds like a funny name." He giggles.

Ryland snorts, and looks over as Alice walks over and sits next to him. She looks up at Ryland, and smiles a bit, before looking over as Alex and Olivia are now talking. Olivia showing Alex her plushies, and Alex being all funny and goofy.

Alice smiles. "T-They seem to be g-getting along.." She says softly, her voice soft and fragile.

Ryland nods, smiling. "Yep."

He looks down at the files, and opens the first one. At the top, it reads:

_'Olivia Shelton._

_Age 5._

_Born: April 7th, 2013._

_Sex: Female._

_Victim of child endangerment, and child neglect. Taken away from Mary Shelton and Robert Shelton on January 16th, 2018, and placed into the care of the 'Childrens Orphanage'. Both parents were arrested for leaving Olivia alone at a bus station, as a form if child engagement, and physically neglecting her from ages two-four.'_

Ryland frowns, and he looks over at Olivia, who is currently now being tickled to death by Alex for saying he looked like a muppet. "Take it back!" He orders, laughing hysterically.

Olivia squeals. "N-No! Never!"

"Then prepare to be tickled to death!"

"Nohoho!"

Ryland smiles a bit, happy to see she's okay, and that she's happy, as he moves on to read the next file, as it reads:

' _Alice Thomson_

_Age: 5_

_Born: May 18th, 2013_

_Victim of child abuse, child neglect, and child endangerment. Suffers from anxiety, depression, trauma, and a light case of PTSD. Mother was arrested on all three charges, as well as her boyfriend, and a few late boyfriends who also abused Alice while they were dating Lucy, the mother. She was placed into the orphanage on July 23rd, 2018, after being hospitalized for two months due to a cracked rib and broken leg. Is sometimes triggered by being yelled at, or seeing violence. She was abused from ages one-five.'_

Ryland is in total shock as he read Alice's file. He feels tears burn in his eyes, and he places the file down and rubs his eyes.

Alice frowns a bit, and rubs his back gently. Ryland gently pulls her into a hug, Alex and Olivia are too busy talking to notice.

"I-I promise you won't EVER have to deal with any of that again, okay?" He whispers softly, holding her closer.

Alice feels tears start to burn in her eyes, but she nods, and hugs him back. Ryland just holds her closer as much as he can.

\------------

After around two whole hours of talking to the girls, Ryland and Alex have made a decision. They're going to take both of the girls home.

They go to the lady, and tell her the good news as Alice and Olivia get their small backpacks ready, which is going to have all their stuff in it.

Ryland decides to have Alice's last name legally changed to Smith, so she now has his last name, and not the last name from that horrible family she comes from.

Alex decides to have Olivia's last name changed to Taylor, for the same reason Ryland changed Alice's, to be honest.

Soon, Alex and Ryland were walking out of the orphanage, with their two new daughters. Alex was carrying Olivia on his hip, as Alice was holding Ryland's hand, as they were all smiling and walked to the car to go home.

\------------

A few hours later, after dinner and unpacking the girls things, all four of them are sitting on the couch, watching a old movie Alex would sometimes watch as a kid.

Alice and Olivia were sitting in between their dads, watching the movie. Ryland was beside Alice, and Alex was beside Olivia, and they were holding hands as their arms rested on the back of the couch.

Alice looked up at Ryland. "D-Daddy?"

Ryland smiles. "Yes, baby girl?"

She hugs him tightly. "I-I love you"

He smiles, and hugs her back. "I love you too."

"I also love Daddy!" Olivia cheers as she hugs him, and her sister, making Ryland and Alice giggle.

"I love my hubbie and my babies!" Alex cheers loudly as he hugs his family, and they all laugh and hug back.

They were now a small family. The family Alex and Ryland always wanted.


End file.
